Un amour à l'épreuve de tout
by Fish'n'ship
Summary: L'amour est le plus grand de tout les pouvoirs. Byakuya et Ichigo ne devront jamais oublier ça pour surmonter les terribles épreuves qui les attendent.
1. Retour à Karakura

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, depuis un moment déjà, je lis vos fanfics qui m'ont beaucoup plu d'ailleurs ce qui m'a encouragé à écrire les miennes. Merci à tous et Enjoy reading !

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 1: Retour à Karakura

Après avoir sauvé Rukia qui se trouvait sur la colline du Sōkyoku offrant un spectacle magistral à une foule médusée et au terme d'un redoutable combat contre le capitaine de la sixième division. Ichigo et compagnie repartirent à Karakura par le Dangai laissant la soul society se remettre de ses émotions.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, le shinigami suppléant avait remarqué qu'un changement s'opérait en lui. il n'arretait pas de s'observer dans la glace, le matin faisant des efforts vestimentaires allant jusqu'à mettre du parfum bon marché et coiffer ses cheveux en pétard. Puis, en cours, il dessinait des petits coeurs dans ses cahiers à la manière d'une petite collegienne ce qui lui avait valu deux heures de colle et faisait des rêves érotiques mettant en scène le mystérieux capitaine de la sixième division.

Ichigo était exténué. Le beau brun ténébreux occupait toutes ses pensées lui drainant ainsi toute son energie car plus il s'efforçait à chasser ses "mauvaises" pensées plus elles revenaient en force si bien qu'il décida de lâcher prise peut-être parce que au fond, ses "mauvaises" pensées ne lui déplaisaient guère.

Ichigo... Ichigo... ICHIGOOO ! Cria Keigo.

Ichigo perdu dans ses pensées reprit ses esprits et essuya d'un revers de la main, le mince filet de bave qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Dit moi, Ichigo ? Demanda Renji taquin: " Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait saliver comme ça ? "

Ca ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Ichigo d'un ton sec.

Un bento ? Une fille ? Proposa Keigo.

Un capitaine ? Plaisanta Rangiku, la poitrine généreuse collé au nez du shinigami remplacant qui vira rouge.

Euh.. Je dois y allez ! Fit Ichigo avant de s'éclipser.

Si vous voulez mon avis, notre petit Ichigo est amoureux - Intution féminine ! Lança Rangiku sûre d'elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo marmona dans sa barbe : " Nan mais, j'vous jure ! De quoi je me mêle ? " Grommela t-il.

Il était à present arrivé chez lui. Home sweet home, pensa t-il en contemplant la clinique Kurosaki. Comme d'habitude, à peine était-il entré qu'il fût chaleureusement accueilli d'un High-kick de Kurosaki-Otōsan l'envoyant boulé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Dit donc, Ichigo ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Fit remarquer Kurosaki-Otōsan à son fils. Que ce passe t-il ? Tu as des problèmes à l'école ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie que la vieille relique qu'est ton père ? Répond-moi, insista Kurosaki-Otōsan désemparé.

ô Masaki chéri ! fit-il d'un air théâtral. Regarde ce que sont devenu nos enfant en les désignant honteusement du doigt. Entre le rouquin encore puceau et constipé et le garçon manqué.

Tient de la part du garçon manqué ! Répondit Karin accompagnant sa réplique d'un coup de poing.

Aie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ma douce Masaki pour mériter ça ? Moi, j'en peux plus ! Dit-il dépité. Heureusement qu'il me reste ma p'tite Yuzu, la fille à son papa.

Moi, je me demande surtout ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un père dérangé. Pensa Ichigo.

Après le dîner, Il souhaîta une bonne nuit et alla se coucher et repensa aux dernières paroles qu'avait prononçé le capitaine de la sixième division: " Nous nous devons d'être un exemple pour tout les shinigamis ! Si nous n'obéissons pas à la loi, qui le fera ? Nous sommes les garants de l'équilibre ! ".

- Fin du chapitre 1. La suite prochainement -

Voilà, pour ce premier chapitre, un peu cours certes mais c'est le temps de poser les bases. Les prochains chapitres seront plus long. Merci à tous d'avoir prit la peine (ou le bonheur x)) d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


	2. On s'amuse comme on peut

Voilà la suite. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, les histoires seront plus "recherchées". Enjoy reading.

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapitre 2: On s'amuse comme on peut

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois, jour pour jour que nos héros avaient emprunté le Dangai pour secourir Rukia, chacun étant confronté à un ennemi redoutable. Ichigo s'était lancé dans un combat titanesque contre le grand frère et avait lutté de toute ses forces contre la soul society et ses lois pour qui, elles étaient vides de sens. A présent, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il fallait désormais composé avec l'ennui du quotidien.

Après un énième cours, la sonnerie retentit signant la fin du cours synonyme de délivrance pour les élèves. Faut dire que 4h de philo, c'est pas de tout repos sauf pour keigo qui en profitait pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

C'est l'été, le climat est propice aux rencontres amoureuses. Tous espérèrent secrètement dans leur cœur, une rencontre qui pourrait changer leur vie, tous sauf Ichigo à qui la vie était déjà bouleversée. Nos amis décidèrent de s'installer dans l'herbe,à l'ombre sous les cerisiers en fleurs, pour manger sans que Orihimé est préalablement installée un belle nappe blanche.

J'ai pas trop ronflé pendant le cours ? Questionna Keigo.

Non, tu baves d'habitude ! Répondit Tsasuki.

Faut dire qu'elle est soporifique la prof ! Renchérit Keigo.

Dit donc, Orihimé ? Interrogea Uryû inquiet, Tu es sûre que ce repas est.. disons.. mangeable ? Tu risquerais une intoxication alimentaire ! Affirma t-il.

Oh non non! Ne t'inquiète pas, Uryû ! Rassura Orhimé, C'est délicieux ! Fit-elle en illustrant ses propos d'une bouchée. ( :S ) - Tête de Orihimé après la bouchée.

Ichigo ne prêtait plus attention aux conversations passionnantes de ses amis. Elle était dirigée sur les fleurs de cerisiers qui par analogie l'amena à penser au capitaine Kuchiki. Ichigo se demanda alors ce que pouvais bien faire l'arrogant capitaine à l'heure actuelle.

Rangiku interrogea ses camarades: " Je m'ennuie.. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? "

On a qu'à parler ! Répondit Chad. J'ai lu quelque part que penser amenait à l'ennuie ! On a qu'a parler pour ne pas penser.

Euh.. Ouai.. Fit Rangiku pas trop emballée. D'autres propositions ? Sinon, il y a pas une boite de nuit en ville ? De la musique, du saké !

Il y a bien le Sun Paradise ! De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau dj va s'y produire.. Gavid Betta.. Si je me souviens bien ! Dit Orihimé

Cool ! Répondit Rangiku ravie. Personne n'y voit d'objection ? Let's go to the party, tonight !

22h - Nos héros tous sur leur 31 se rendirent en boite.

Le videur: Poil de carotte (Ichigo), tu peux entrer.

Les poupées gonflables (Rangiku et Orihimé) allez-y.

Ananas rouge (Renji) aussi.

Boule de bowling (Ikkaku) également.

Le travesti (Yumichika), tu passes in-extremis.

Le binoclard (Uryû) recalé.

Uryû dégoûté: Oh non.. Chaque fois, c'est pareil !

Le videur fût étonné de voir un gamin (Tôshirô) se présenter à l'entrée de la boite:

" Eh gamin, t'as vu l'heure et t'es pas encore couché ? C'est pas une garderie ici ! Je suis un videur pas une nounou " dit-il consterné

Cette remarque eut le don de mettre les nerfs en pelote à notre petit capitaine.

T'as quel âge ? demanda t-il. 10 ans ?

J'ai 150 ans si tu veux tout savoir ! Cria Hitsugaya, la veine au front prête a explosée.

- Ok, tu passes !

Quoi, il a l'apparence d'un gamin de 10 ans et vous le laissez passer ! Rétorqua Uryû choqué.

Je t'en pris, ne soit pas de mauvaise fois ! Répliqua le videur. Tu nous fais d'la peine !

La nuit allait enfin pouvoir commencer et elle allait durer jusqu'au petit matin. Orihimé et Rangiku se trémoussant sur la musique entraînante du dj Gavid Betta. Ikkaku jouant une partie de billard avec Yumichika. Renji au bar à siroter une margarita et Ichigo sur le sofa, trop déprimé pour avoir le cœur à la fête.

Rangiku: Dit voir Orihimé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à Ichigo à faire la moue ?

Orihimé: Je ne sais pas.. Il est comme ça depuis son retour de la soul society ! Le voir ainsi me rend malheureuse.

Les pensées d'Ichigo: Que m'arrive t-il ? L'ambiance est agréable, je suis avec mes amis et il s'amusent ! Je devrais être heureux et pourtant.. Je ressens comme un manque, un vide à combler. Qui pourrait bien remplir le trou béant semblable à celui d'un Hollow qui se trouve dans mon cœur ? A cette interrogation, une image floue dans la tête d'Ichigo se mit à se faire de plus en plus précis:

- Un belle homme svelte à la démarche majestueuse. De larges épaules terminées par de fines et douces mains. De longs cheveux ébènes tenus par des Kenseikan encadrant un visage inexpressif. L'habit traditionnel du shinigami surmonté d'un haori de capitaine avec un Ginpakukazaharu le distinguant des autres shinigamis. Byakuya ?

- Fin du chapitre 2. La suite prochainement -

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. La rencontre entre Byakuya et Ichigo se fera, je pense, à la fin du 3ème chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	3. Ordre de rapatriement

Je tiens à remercier Jubile74 et Metherland pour leur critique qu me font plaisir. En ce qui concerne les ooc, c'est plus ou moins voulu pour apporter une pointe d'humour. Je pense et cela par conseil bosser les descriptions et creuser la psychologie de Byakuya avant de passer à l'amour. Sur ce, je vous abandonne à la lecture.

* * *

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 3: Ordre de rapatriement

Byakuya se tenait à l'endroit même où lui et Ichigo s'étaient livrés à un lutte acharné remporté de peu par la détermination de ce dernier. L'état des lieux pouvait confirmer la brutalité du combat. D'ailleurs, si il se concentrait, il pouvait encore sentir les résidus du reiatsu d'Ichigo.

Ichigo. Sans le savoir, ce gamin avait ébranlé les principes de l'un des capitaines le plus droit de la soul society. " Je vois.. désolé, mais je ne te suis pas. En ce qui me concerne, tes paroles sont vides de sens ! " Ces paroles formulées de sa bouche sonnaient comme une vérité incontestée ouvrant une brèche dans le coeur du noble.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il se mit à douter de son éducation. Qu'elle est la meilleure chose à faire ? Se demanda t-il. Se battre au nom de la vérité ou obéir scrupuleusement aux règles même si parfois, elle dérangent ? Au fond de lui, Byakuya connaissait la réponse. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un le lui rappelle.

OoooO

Le calme, s'était la seule chose qui importait à nos amis, en cette instant. Après une soirée bien arrosée, ils étaient épuisés et découvrirent une sensation fort inconfortable qui s'appelle la gueule de bois. Renji ne tenant pas l'alcool avait dégueulé sur le beau canapé blanc y laissant une tâche verdâtre l'odeur insoutenable qui va avec. Ikkaku le pouce en bouche, le pied sur la tête d'Umichika et Rangiku, les cheveux ébouriffés se trouvait dans une position digne des plus grands contorsionnistes.

Ichigo était réveillé depuis un moment déjà dérangé par les ronflements de Renji. De toute manière, du fait des récentes révélations de la veille, ll avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il avait tenté durant toute la matinée de chercher des explications en vain. On ne peut nier l'évidence ! Pas le temps de cogiter d'avantage, le soul pager clignota nerveusement indiquant plusieurs Hollows dans les parages.

Ikkaku: Ces hollows ne respectent plus rien. Même plus le temps de desaouler... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Allons casser du Hollow ! Affirma t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le soul pager. On pouvait entendre leurs cris déchirant à faire froid dans le dos se rapprocher. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas à faire à des Hollows ordinaires mais à une cohorte de Menos. Ils dégainèrent tous leur zanpakutô et se jetèrent dans la bataille:

Tôshirô: Règne dans le ciel gelé Hyôrinmaru !

Renji: Rugit Zabimaru !

Rangiku: Miaule Haineko !

Ikkaku: Allonge-toi Hôzukimaru !

Yumichika: Fuji Kujaku ! ( Connait plus la formule x) )

Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHOO !

Ils vinrent à bout des Menos sans la moindre difficulté.

C'est déjà terminé ? Tss.. Du menu fretin ! Déclara Ikkaku déçu du manque d'action.

C'est le moment que choisit un agent de liaison du Gotei 13 pour apparaître devant eux une lettre à la main. A la demande du capitaine commandant Yamamoto, j'ai ici un ordre de rapatriement: " Les personnes concernées devront impérativement retourner à la soul society et cela dans les 24h après avoir prit connaissance de ce message. Puis, il cita avec intonation les noms : Le capitaine Hitsugaya, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto, le vice-capitaine Abarai, le 3ème siège Madarame et le 5ème siège Ayasegawa. Qui plus est, le shinigami suppléant répondant au nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki devra lui aussi venir. Les causes de sa venue lui seront expliquées par le capitaine commandant en personne ".

Renji étonné: Wow ! Cela doit-être suffisamment sérieux pour que le capitaine commandant estime devoir nous rapatrier !

Hitsugaya donnant une explication plausible: Cela doit avoir surement un rapport de près ou de loin avec Aizen.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ichigo.

Ichigo: Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?

C'est juste que.. On se demande bien ce que peut te vouloir le Capitaine commandant ! Lui répondit Renji intrigué.

Qu'est-ce j'en sais ! Rétorqua le rouquin.

Hitsugaya: Bon ! Vous avez entendu les ordres ? Nous devons retourner à la soul society !

OoooO

Tous furent fin prêt à partir. Hitsugaya fit signe à l'agent de liaison d'ouvrir le Dangai et s'y engouffrèrent dedans. En quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent sur la grande place. Devant eux, les attendaient, le capitaine commandant Yamamoto accompagné du capitaine de la 8ème division Shunsui Kyôraku ainsi que celui de la 13ème division Jûshirô Ukitake. Bientôt, une quatrième personne arriva. Ichigo le connaissait très bien pour avoir de nombreuses fois rêvé de lui: " Bonjour Byakuya ".

- Fin du chapitre 3. -

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ! J'espère que vous êtes impatient de connaitre la suite et n'oubliez pas... Reviews !


	4. Sans espoir

Voici la suite. Si ma petite tête me le permet, j'essayerai de poster 2 chapitres à chaque fois mais je vous garantis rien. Enjoy Reading et sorry pour toute faute éventuelle !

* * *

Capitaine commandant Yamamoto: " C'est pourquoi, durant votre séjour ici, vous allez vous soumettre à nos lois et suivre une formation pour devenir un shinigami à part entière ".

Comment ca, je dois suivre une formation de shinigami ? Dit Ichigo avec incompréhension.

Capitaine commandant Yamamoto: " C'est pourtant clair ! Vous ne devez votre statut de shinigami qu'à un concours de circonstances. Il est donc légitime de suivre une formation si vous osez prétendre à ce titre honorifique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dérogiez à la règle ! De plus brandir un zanpakuto et l'agité dans tout les sens ne suffit pas à faire de vous un shinigami ".

La réunion s'acheva sur ces mots durs à encaisser. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de poser les questions qui lui trottaient en tête, trop occuper à ingurgiter le flot continu d'informations que lui débitait, le vieux Yama-jii. Le capitaine commandant fit signe à un garde de conduire Ichigo à ses appartements. Il devait se reposer pour être en pleine forme et ainsi pouvoir affronter la dure et longue journée qui l'attendait demain.

Il franchit le seuil de sa résidence secondaire. C'était un simple habitât constitué de 4 pièces: La cuisine, le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain. Le plafond était fissuré par endroit permettant à la pluie de s'y frayer un passage. Les murs avaient survécu à l'assaut du temps et le parquet grimacait de douleur à mesure qu'Ichigo faisait les cents pas. Il y avait quelques biblebots pour combler le vide. Cela se résumait à une bibliothèque dans le coin gauche du salon, une armoire contenant les habits de shinigami et une table de chevet, lampe de chevet incluse.

Curieusement, cette nuit fut paisible pour Ichigo. Pas de tracas, il avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil. ( On vous passera les détails de ses rêves loufoques mais ça concernait le capitaine Kuchiki, un chimpanzé et une licorne. Secouez le tout et imaginez le scénario. - Difficile à imaginer, hein )

Ichigo quitta progressivement le monde du rêve, réveillé par le chant du coq (Non, il y a pas de coq à la soul society x) C'est pour embellir la phrase.) Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et rejoignit le terrain d'entrainement.

OoooO

Le terrain d'entrainement appartenait à la 6ème division. L'endroit était desert ou presque. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette, cependant, il était impossible pour Ichigo deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il alla donc à la rencontre de cette forme floue et se retrouva nez à nez avec Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo Kurosaki ! S'exprima l'énigmatique capitaine d'une voix monotone. Le capitaine commandant Yamamoto m'a chargé de refaire ton éducation - Pensée d'Ichigo à ce moment: Merci commandant !

Byakuya: " Bien. Nous allons commencé par quelque chose à la portée de n'importe qui. Même d'un gamin tel que toi. Le kidô ".

Wow ! il y va pas de mains mortes. Jugea le rouquin. C'est pas pour me déplaire !

Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le kidô est une discipline divisée principalement en deux grands corps de techniques appelé bakudō et hadō chacun constitué de 99 sorts. Un sort simple, la 4ème technique de destruction: Foudre blanche. Cette technique projette un puissant éclair depuis l'index du lanceur.

Ichigo examina son index: 4ème technique de destruction: Foudre blanche, c'est ça ? BoOM !

Byakuya agacé, fronca le sourcil: "Essayons un autre sort: La 31ème technique de destruction: Boulet rouge. Cette technique crée une boule de feu qui explose au contact de la cible.

Ichigo s'applique à imiter les mouvements de son instructeur superposant sa main gauche sur sa main droite à hauteur de sa poitrine prêt à utiliser le boulet rouge. C'toi le boulet s'imagina t-il.

Amusé par ce commentaire ô combien mature, il perdit sa concentration.

Ichigo ! l'interpela le capitaine Kuchiki désappointé. Concentre-toi !

Ichigo: Hein ? Quoi ? BoOM !

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel marquant la profonde exaspération que lui suscitait le roux: " C'est sans espoir ".

- Fin du chapitre 4. La suite prochainement -

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews !


	5. La faille

Voilà, réécriture de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapitre 5: La faille

Ichigo s'entraînait durement depuis sa venue à la soul society. Que ce soit au kendo avec la 11ème division ou au kidô avec Byakuya. Par ailleurs, avoir pour instructeur, le capitaine de la 6ème division ne l'aidait pas, Byakuya étant particulièrement exigeant sur l'implication dont faisait preuve Ichigo durant ces heures d'entrainement.

L'atmosphère était tendue entre les deux shinigamis. Ichigo se sentait défaillir par le rythme auquel se succédaient les exercices et n'osa pas demander une pause sachant pertinemment ce que Byakuya pensait des tires-aux-flancs. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- C'est pitoyable, Ichigo Kurosaki ! Constata Byakuya.

- Je fais de mon mieux, j'te signal ! Rétorqua le rouquin à bout de souffle.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Conclue Byakuya. Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu atteindre le bankai !

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit ! Fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Et je le maintiens ! Déclara t-il. Cela restera toujours un mystère pour moi !

Ichigo ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère ne se priva pas de dire ce qu'il pensait de son aîné: " Ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque ! Je m'entraîne nuit et jour et je n'ai aucune considération de ta part !

- Je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas là pour te dorloter ! Rappela Byakuya à son cadet.

Ichigo haussant la voix: Je te remercie, j'avais remarqué ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver !

Byakuya resta de marbre ce qui eut le don de mettre notre shinigami remplaçant en pétard.

- Rha ! Et ce comportement là ! Ce regard hautain, ce mépris dans ta voix, ce manque de compassion !

Aucune réaction de Byakuya. Ichigo sous le coup de la colère agrippa le col de Byakuya et le secoua.

- Mais, réagit bon sang ! Je te hais Byakuya Kuchiki, tu m'entends ? Je te hais autant que je t'aime !

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer et de ce que cela impliquait.

- J'en ai marre, je me tire ! Dit-il laissant en plan un Byakuya décontenancé.

OoooO

- Nan mais, j'vous jure pour qui il se prend celui-là ! S'exclama le roux. Monsieur, je suis un noble et je fais des manières ! Apportez moi mon chocolat chaud !

Une voix l'interpella: Eh gamin !

- Rukia ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Je t'entends parler depuis tout heure ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend avec Nii-sama ? l'Interrogea t-elle.

- Y a que ton frère me les brise ! Rétorqua t-il.

- Soit respectueux avec Nii-sama ! Dit-elle choqué. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile comme tu le crois !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ichigo perplexe.

- Allons chez toi ! Fit Rukia.

Ichigo se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer du thé. Il prit deux tasses dans le placard et y versa le contenu de la théière puis, il alla rejoindre Rukia au salon.

- Tiens ! Fit Ichigo en tendant la tasse.

- Bon, je vais te raconter ce que j'ai apprit de la bouche des domestiques de mon frère ! Annonça Rukia. Ça n'a pas été facile pour Nii-sama. Les premières années de son existence, il les passèrent avec sa mère qu'il aimait par dessus tout, elle était son univers ! Selon les dires, c'était une femme d'une grande noblesse. Elle était douce et généreuse avec autrui ne les jugeant jamais.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ? Questionna Ichigo intéressé lui qui voulait en savoir plus sur Byakuya.

Rukia, la voix tremblante d'émotion: Malheureusement, elle est morte en couche ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mon frère ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait réclamait sans cesse sa mère chaque soir... Dès lors, il fut élevé d'une main de fer par son grand-père Ginrei Kuchiki, son père étant trop dévasté pour s'occuper de lui. Naître dans une famille noble, c'est déjà avoir des responsabilités. Il a dû mûrir très vite pour prendre la relève du clan Kuchiki.

- Pauvre Byakuya ! Pensa Ichigo. Et moi qui l'enfonce encore.. Quel crétin !

- Il avait aussi un meilleur ami rencontré à l'académie, Tomoyo ! Ensemble, il faisait les 400 coups au grand desespoir de Ginrei Kuchiki ne voyant pas d'un bon oeil, l'amitié entre un noble et un natif du Rukongai. Lors d'une mission dans le monde réel, du fait de son inexpérience Nii-sama s'était laissé envahir par la peur et fut paralysé lorsqu'un Menos l'attaqua. Tomoyo voyant Nii-sama paralysé couru vers lui et fit barrage entre le cero du Menos et Nii-sama avec son corps.. Il mourut sur le coup. Mon frère s'en est toujours voulu et jura de devenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais se laisser envahir par la peur. Puis des années plus tard, comme tu le sais, il a violé des règles ancestrales pour épouser ma sœur Hisana !

Ichigo réfléchit: Par sa faute Byakuya avait perdu son meilleur ami et Hisana.. J'avais oublier.. Quand je pense à la force de caractère qu'il a fallu à Byakuya pour tenir tête à sa famille ! Il devait vraiment l'aimer ! Et dire que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un égoïste, prétentieux et indifférent aux malheurs des autres.. Double crétin !

- Comme tu peux le constater ichigo, on a tous une faille ! Pour mon frère, c'est son passé mais il lui est interdit de les exposer à la vue de tous ! Lui expliqua Rukia.

Ichigo ne pouvait que mieux comprendre le comportement de Byakuya, Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il est à la fois capitaine et chef de clan de l'une des familles les plus nobles de la soul society. Il n'a pas de temps à verser dans le sentimentalisme !

Ichigo plaignit le capitaine: Le pauvre ! Cela doit être épuisant d'être constamment sur la défensive, éloigner les gens qui tentent de savoir qui est le vrai Byakuya Kuchiki, une âme en peine !

Après mûre réflexion, Ichigo décida de retourner au terrain d'entrainement pour s'excuser. Byakuya se tenait encore là, debout, les mains croisées à attendre patiemment le retour d'Ichigo.

- Euh.. Byakuya.. Je suis désolé ! Balbutia Ichigo gêné. Reprenons l'entrainement !

- ll se fait tard ! Jugea le capitaine.

- Oh silteplait ! Implora Ichigo avec des yeux de biche. Si tu veux bien.. Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu !

Ichigo n'était pas sûr mais il lui a semblé apercevoir, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux gris sombres de Byakuya.

- fin du chapitre 5 -

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu !


	6. Disparition

Désolé de vous avoir fait patientez ! J'en ai profité pour modifier/ajouter des choses dans le chapitre 5 surtout la fin qui me plaisait pas ! Enjoy Reading !

Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Disparition

- Comment ça, elle a disparu ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Tout ce que nous savons, répondit le capitaine commandant Yamamoto, c'est qu'un villageois est venu nous informer qu'il avait entendu des bruits étranges provenant de la falaise des damnés. Nous avons alors envoyé le lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki enquêter sur cette affaire. Elle aurait dû nous faire son rapport hier, à la première heure. Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis..

- Mais, c'est horrible ! Ichigo nous devons la retrouver ! Déclara Renji bouleversé.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux. Fit le vieillard. Je vous en prit, faite très attention, nous ne voulons pas encore perdre quelqu'un !

Les deux shinigamis quittèrent la salle de réunion.

Ichigo interpella Renji: Pourquoi appelle t-on la falaise, la falaise aux damnés ?

- Laisse tombé ! Fit Renji. C'est une histoire qu'on raconte au coin du feu en grillant des marshmallows, des contes de bonne femme quoi !

- Allez raconte ! Supplia Ichigo curieux.

- Très bien ! Céda Renji. D'après la légende, jadis, Il n'existait qu'un seul monde. Le roi insatisfait créa la pierre de Shin. A l'aide de cette pierre, il sépara le monde en 4 dimensions: La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo, la Terre et l'Enfer. Cependant, le roi paresseux n'acheva pas le travail ! C'est pourquoi, il existe des passages reliant ces différentes dimensions comme la porte des enfers ou le dangai. La falaise des damnés serait l'un d'entre eux.

- Ok ! Et elle est où cette caverne ? Questionna le rouquin.

- Elle se trouve entre le 78 et le 79 district du Rukongai ! Répondit Renji. Rukia, les autres et moi, nous nous y amusions souvent là-bas lorsque nous étions enfants.

- Bon ! Eh bien, allons-y ! Dit Ichigo.

OoooO

Ichigo et Renji après avoir cheminé à travers le Rukongai, finir par atteindre la falaise et y virent une silhouette familière.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea Renji intrigué par la venue de celui-ci.

Byakuya agacé par cette question stupide: A ton avis ? Rukia est ma sœur, cette affaire me concerne également !

- Capitaine.. Je suis désolé.. Répondit Renji gêné d'avoir posé la question.

Byakuya ne prêta pas attention aux excuses de son vice-capitaine.

- J'ai sentit le reiatsu de Rukia se dégager de cette ouverture. Dit Byakuya du doigt une crevasse au pied de la falaise.

- Où peut bien mener cette crevasse ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'à y aller ! Rétorqua Byakuya. Puis, il pénétra dans le tunnel suivit d'Ichigo et Renji .

A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs, le tunnel se faisait de plus en plus étroit, les obligeant à marcher en file indienne, Renji fermant la marche. Au bout d'une centaines de mètres, ils débouchèrent à l'entrée d'une caverne. C'était une vaste cavité très sombre et oppressante. Ses parois s'élevaient dans l'obscurité est son plafond était hors de vue. Elle était en grande partie submergée par un lac noir très étendu. Une petite île s'élevait au milieu de ce lac d'eau douce. Sur cette petite île, ils y aperçurent un petit corps étendu.

- Rukia ! Crièrent ensemble, Renji et Ichigo se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Renj... Ichi.. Nii.. Peina à prononcer Rukia.

Elle se trouvait dans un état lamentable. Son visage était tuméfié par les nombreux coups qui lui ont été portés, le bras droit cassé et son zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki était brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

- Rukia ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Demandèrent-ils inquiet de l'état de leur amie.

- C'est moi ! Revendiqua une voix provenant de derrière.

Tous se retournèrent pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Aizen ? Espèce de..

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase étant interrompu par Renji qui avait perdu son sang froid: Rugis Zabimaru !

Aizen amusé par les gesticulations de Renji: "Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Renji ! Vois-tu ton problème, mon cher Renji, c'est que tu ne réfléchit pas ! Tu fonces tête baissé et c'est ce qui causera, tôt ou tard, ta perte !

- Ferme la ! Rétorqua Renji conscient de ses propres défauts.

Byakuya intervint dans la discussion: " Qu'as-tu fait à ma soeur ? "

- Grâce au pouvoir de mon Kyôka suigetsu, je me suis fais passer pour un villageois aux yeux du capitaine commandant Yamamoto qui n'y a vu que du feu. Ensuite, J'ai attiré Rukia jusqu'ici pour vous atteindre.

- Tu nous le payeras. Fit Renji brandissant le poing.

- Trêve de bavardages ! Répliqua le traître fatigué de cette agitation. Je vous promet que les prochaines semaines ne seront pas de tout repos en attendant préparez-vous !

Ce fut sur ses dernières paroles qu'Aizen s'éclipsa.

- Ordure ! Reviens ! Cria Ichigo en allant à la poursuite du fuyard.

Cependant, le traître était trop loin maintenant pour pouvoir espérer le rattraper. Byakuya porta Rukia sur son dos, son état nécessitant des soins de tout urgence, ils l'amenèrent donc à la 4ème division auprès du capitaine Unohana.

OoooO

L'attente était longue mais surtout insupportable pour Ichigo et Renji. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils attendaient les résultats. Renji assit sur une chaise ne tenait plus en place, Ichigo se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang et Byakuya comme à son habitude était d'un calme olympien.

La porte s'ouvrit y laissant en sortir le capitaine Unohana, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire ne pouvait être qu'annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

- Rukia va bien ! Affirma le capitaine de la 4ème division de sa voix douce. Ses jours sont hors de danger.

- Ouf ! Poussèrent-ils de soulagement. Peut-on la voir ?

Le capitaine Unohana hésita un instant puis céda à la demande: Oui. Mais pas longtemps. Elle a besoin de repos !

Ichigo et Renji trop occuper à se quereller pour savoir lequel irait voir Rukia en premier ne virent pas Byakuya passer devant eux refermant la porte derrière lui. Il resta un long moment aux côtés Rukia silencieux. Puis, Renji rendit visite à son tour, faisant des mains et des pieds pour voir se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de Rukia. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure mais elle avait la mine pâle et par moments toussait à s'en cracher ses poumons. Ichigo fut le dernier à rendre visite à son amie.

- Eh ! Fit Ichigo ne sachant quoi dire.

- Ichigo !

Le visage d'Ichigo exprimait la tristesse et la culpabilité. Lui qui s'était jurer de devenir plus fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime ! Quel piètre héro, il faisait.

Rukia n'aimait pas voir Ichigo si triste. Elle dévia alors le centre d'intérêt sur Ichigo.

Dit voir Ichigo ! Questionna t-elle avec un air malicieux. Comme ça, on en pince pour mon frère ?

- Hein ! Euh.. Quoi.. Je.. Je.. Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Bégaya le roux le visage devenant rouge pivoine par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- C'est ça ! Rétorqua la shinigami. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !

- J'te jure ! Assura le shinigami suppléant tentant de la convaincre.

- Menteur ! Cria Rukia. Je vois les petits regards que tu lances à Nii-sama ! Ichigo est amoureux de Nii-sama ! Répéta t-elle plusieurs fois comme une gamine.

- La ferme ! Fit Ichigo en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Puis, il ajouta: " A ce que je vois tu vas beaucoup mieux ! "

- Alors ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Oui ! Finit par avouer Ichigo sachant que son amie n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. J'aime ton frère !

- Et ? Répondit Rukia impatiente de connaître la suite.

- Et quoi ? Rétorqua le roux.

- Tu lui as dit ? S'impatienta t-elle.

- T'es malade ! Dit Ichigo. Jamais, je lui dirais ! Puis.. Je ne crois pas qui ressente la même chose pour moi !

- Baka ! Fit Rukia excédé par son attitude pessimiste. Je te promet de savoir ce que mon frère ressent pour toi !

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine commandant Yamamoto convoqua les capitaines et vices-capitaines dans la grande salle.

- Comme vous le savez tous, déclara le vieillard, Aizen a refait surface s'attaquant au lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. Que tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines se préparent ! La guerre est déclarée !

- Fin du chapitre 6 -

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
